I Don't Remember
by Shippo-kun347
Summary: It's been about two or three years since KH, and Kairi's still waiting. One day a man shows up on the island and looks exactly like Sora, except he's not. This summary sux, the story is much better.


**I Don't Remember**

**_By: D3m0n Slay3r_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all, but this fan fiction I do own.

**Chapter I**

Kairi sat on the edge of the island with the paoupu tree looking out into the distant sunset of the ocean that surrounded Destiny Island. She breathed a heavy sigh thinking of Sora and Riku, it has been over five years, and still Sore and Riku haven't come home.

She stood to her feet and yelled out at the empty ocean

"You said you would come back for me!" she yelled again "You promised!"

Her eyes were streaming soggy, wet tears down her cheeks; she dropped down on her knees and continued to sob uncontrollably. She didn't hear the footsteps from behind her,

"Excuse me miss," said a familiar voice to Kairi, "why are you crying?" the voice behind her asked.

Kairi turned around to see a tall muscular man, he had brown spiky hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and he was wearing a black version of the outfit Sora wore.

"Oh my God, Sora!" she yelled tackling him to the ground and crying into his chest "I thought you were dead." She whispered.

"Can you please get off of me, I'm new to this island, and who's Sora?" he asked

"What! What do you mean 'Who's Sora?' you're Sora, the Keyblade Master don't you remember?" she asked, her eyes starting to well up with tears again.

"Yes miss I wield a keyblade, but I'm no Keyblade Master, and my name's Himoru." He said in a slightly rude sounding voice

"So…ah Himoru, how did you get here?" she asked him.

"I don't know, one minute I was somewhere else, and now I'm here. I never got your name miss, may I ask it?" he asked

"My name's Kairi." She replied in a sad tone.

She looked back at the man to make sure that she wasn't dreaming or going crazy, the man was real, and it was Sora.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kairi." He said

Kairi stood to her feet and walked away from Sora/Himoru.

Sora/Himoru was still sitting on the island looking out onto the ocean; his body fell back and looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"_Where am I?" asked Sora_

"_In your heart." Replied a deep voice_

"_Who are you, and why are you in my heard?" called out Sora_

_A light flashed and revealed Sora, and another Sora, the real Sora was wearing a black version of his old outfit, and the other Sora was wearing the outfit Riku wore when he served Ansem._

"_What the hell do you want with me?" asked the real Sora_

_"I want your darkness." Said the other Sora_

_"There is no darkness in me!" yelled the real Sora_

"_In your travels with Donald and Goofy you've developed a split personality, me as your second evil personality. Where did you think that all your darkness went, that it just went away, or never existed? No, I'm your darkness, but there is more darkness than me, and I want it, now give it to me." Said the other Sora_

_The real Sora started to run away, but as soon as he turned around there was the evil Sora standing right in front of him. Sora drew the Kingdom Key keyblade and thrust it forward trying to stab his alter ego. It just went through him._

"_You can't get rid of…_

Sora/Himoru shot up and saw that he was still on the island where he had met Kairi except that it was nighttime.

"Why do I keep having these dreams?" he asked himself, he looked out onto the ocean, the water glistening in the light of the full moon.

Miles away on the separate island, Kairi sat by her open bedroom window brushing her hair and staring out at the ocean just like Sora/Himoru was doing now, in her mind she just couldn't accept that Sora was back and couldn't remember who she was or who he was before he left Destiny Island.

_I love him_, she thought, _that's why I was so hurt, I love him_.

"I'm going to prove that he's Sora, even if it kills me." She said before she closed the window and went to bed dreaming of Sora and the day she told him her feelings.

Sora stood to his feet and took one last look at the ocean, "I've met that girl Kairi somewhere before, but where?" he asked himself.

He turned around and began to walk back to the shack that led to the beach. He went out and gathered some wood and three fish to eat, the shack would be his home since he didn't have a home at all and all he had was his keyblade. He sat in front of the fire and watched as it cooked the fish that was on a stick.

Sora/Himoru put out the fire and huddled into a corner and let sleep take over him.

_Kairi was staring at Sora; she walked up to him and gave him a soft look. He returned with a same look; Sora leaned forward slowly and so did Kairi. It took only a few moments until their lips locked and they shared a passionate kiss, Kairi gently wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi's slender waist as they continued the kiss._

Sora and Kairi woke with a shocked look on their faces, except the only one who enjoyed the dream seemed to be Kairi, Sora/Himoru, however was baffled about the dream, why did he have that dream?

**This is just the first chapter, and I'm writing the second as soon as I can.**


End file.
